


thunder doesn’t scare me (at least not when you’re here)

by JennyTheOtome



Category: 1The9 (Band), 언더 나인틴 | Under Nineteen (TV)
Genre: Doyum is scared of thunder, Established Relationship, Fluff, I wrote this while a thunderstorm actually happend, Jinsung comforts Doyum, M/M, One Shot, Thunderstorms, how does one tag?, just UwU all the way, lol, um..., very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyTheOtome/pseuds/JennyTheOtome
Summary: Doyum is scared of thunder, Jinsung finds out and comforts him.(Oof, my summaries are bad)





	thunder doesn’t scare me (at least not when you’re here)

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally raining right now sooooo (BTW my notes will have no grammar )  
> Hope this isn't too bad for my first fic *shivers dramatically*

Rain was pouring heavily outside, splashing against the floors in a never-ending pitter-patter. Like a song on repeat. Doyum let out a whimper as the flash of light, bright but quick, entered through the tiny crack from behind his curtains. Because where there was lightning, thunder was sure to follow. The deafening crack of thunder struck as if the gods were angry. What was he thinking? He was a no longer a child, yet still frightened by a silly storm hiding underneath his covers as if they would actually protect him from something? As much as Doyum was ashamed of it he was afraid of thunder. He, Jeon Doyum was not afraid of ghosts, the dark, or any typical fear someone his age would have. But his was afraid of something as childish and silly as a bit of thunder? He couldn’t, he just couldn’t tell Jinsung. The other would surely laugh at him. He shut his eyes as his hand immediately flew to his ears to shield them from the harsh noise of thunder. Fear loomed over him like a dark cloud, heavy and thick.

 

“Doyum?” Jinsung asked standing by the doorway his voice filled with worry as he flicked the light on allowing light to filter through the once pitch black room, “what’s wrong?”.

 

“I-” Doyum was cut off by another crackle of thunder, the sound resembling the noise of boiling water poured on ice. He whimpered again, sounding absolutely terrified of the thunderous noise.

 

Snapping back into his senses Jinsung quickly rushed over to his lover's side embracing his shaking form. He gently rocked his shaking form with so much care and love Doyum thought he might burst.

 

“You’re afraid of thunder aren’t you?” Jinsung said more like a statement than a question, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“It’s such a childish fear, I have nothing to be afraid of yet I’m here acting like a child!” Doyum cried out. Doyum was angry, not at Jinsung, but at himself. Why was he even afraid?

 

“It’s not childish” Jinsung whispered quietly as if the smallest noise would startle.

 

Jinsung took out a pair of headphones and placed them over his ears gently, the soothing sound of music immediately drowning out most of the thunder. The harsh noise would no longer bother him so he could sleep peacefully.

 

“Better? Now c’mon, let’s cuddle.” Jinsung coaxed directing Doyum to the middle of the bed. He rested his head on top of Doyum’s head, that was tucked under his chin. Doyum’s arm immediately found there way around Jinsung’s waist and wrapped around them tightly. Legs intertwined. “It’s okay, I’m here now”.

 

Doyum nuzzled his head into Jinsung neck, gently lulled to sleep by the familiar and comforting scent. Jinsung lazily pressed a kiss to the top of his forehead, Doyum smiled. It was true.

 

He wasn’t scared of thunder, not when Jinsung was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I did this like in the spur of the moment kinda thing I hope I didn't waste ur time! <3


End file.
